


Take Care

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: The tour is almost over, and Justin is sick.His bandmates take care of him, especially JC...





	Take Care

It seemed like a perfectly normal morning on the *NSYNC tour bus. The five boys had just woken up, and they were slowly starting to get out of their bunks, in order to have breakfast together.  
As they were having breakfast, the atmosphere around them was strangely quiet and peaceful…except Justin wouldn’t stop coughing.

“Damn, Timberlake…are you ok?” Joey asked, raising his eyes from his bowl of cereal and looking at his younger bandmate.

“Yeah…I’m totally fine!” Justin managed to reply between a sneeze and the other, even though his physical appearance said otherwise. His nose was red, the rest of his face was completely pale and his eyes seemed red and watery.

“You can’t be ok, Justin! You look like a ghost, and your voice is cracking! I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t think you’re gonna be able to perform tonight!” Chris said.

“What? No way! It’s just a sore throat and maybe a bit of fever! If I stay in bed all day and take some medicine, I’m gonna be able to sing!” Justin replied, worried about missing a show.

“I doubt it…if anything, tonight’s concert will make your flu even worse! Whatever, we’ll try to take care of you as well as we can, then we’ll see what happens!” Chris said, then they all started eating again. 

***** 

Justin stayed in bed all morning, determined to get better for that night. The rest of the guys checked on him every once in a while, bringing him whatever he needed or stopping by for a little chat.  
At a certain point, shortly after lunch, JC came in with a cup of tea in his hand, walking slowly so that he wouldn’t spill it.  
Justin had just woken up from a short nap and was playing a videogame, but he stopped as soon as he saw his bandmate.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” JC asked, giving Justin his tea.

“I’m feeling a little better, but my temperature is still quite high and my sore throat is pretty bad…my voice sucks! Chris was right…I’m not gonna be able to perform tonight…I can’t do it in these conditions!” Justin said.

“I’m pretty sure that our fans would love you even if you sounded like crap! In all seriousness, though…do whatever you feel, health comes first! By the way, I’m sorry that you’re sick!” JC replied.

“Don’t be sorry! It’s my fault…I shouldn’t have jumped in the pool at that party the other night! It’s December, after all…” Justin mumbled, slightly blushing.

“Wait, you did what? Why don’t I remember?” JC asked, a bit confused.

“You probably don’t remember because I might have been drunk when I went in the pool, but you were even more drunk than me!” Justin replied.

“Yeah, whatever…” -JC replied, rolling his eyes and giggling- “But wait, it’s been a couple of days since that night…how are you feeling sick only now?” 

“I was already ill yesterday and the day before, but it wasn’t as visible and bad as today, so I didn’t tell you guys!” Justin said.

“Oh, Justin…what are we gonna do with you!” JC said, rolling his eyes again but smiling at the same time. 

 

*****

After a couple of seconds, JC asked: “Justin…this might sound weird, but…Can I come in your bunk and stay with you?”

“I’d love too…but won’t you get sick too?” Justin replied.

“Maybe, Justin, but I don’t care! We haven’t spent time like this in forever!” JC said.

After that, Justin let JC in his bed, and they got as close to each other as they could, wrapped up in a big hug.

“This feels great…Being alone in bed all day wasn’t nice…I mean, I had videogames, but you are a million times better!” Justin whispered.

“Aww, thanks!” JC replied, kissing Justin’s cheek.  
“You know what? Even if you’re sick, you still look adorable!” He added after a while. 

“Really? Even if I look like shit?” Justin replied, blushing.

“Yeah, I really mean it!” JC said, then he moved his head closer to Justin’s, trying to kiss him.

“JC…you’ll get a fever! I don’t want you to get sick too!” Justin whispered.

“Even if I do, who cares! The tour is almost over anyw-“ 

Before JC could even finish his sentence, Justin kissed him.  
It was a sweet, delicate kiss, and when their lips separated they were both smiling.

“I love you, Justin!” JC said.

“I love you too, JC! Thanks for taking care of me!” Justin replied, then the two boys fell asleep.

 

*****

Justin and JC woke up after less than an hour, hearing the sound of Chris’ voice: “JOSHUA SCOTT CHASEZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE SHOW! IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP IN LESS THAN A MINUTE, I’M GONNA KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS!”

“Shit…sorry Justin, but I have to go, or else Chris in gonna kill me!” JC said, getting out of Justin’s bed.

“Don’t worry, JC! Have fun tonight!” Justin replied, then, all of a sudden, JC started coughing.

“Oh my God! Did you actually get sick because of me?” Justin asked, concerned.

“Of course not, you dumbass! I was just pretending!” JC replied.

“You’re an asshole…” Justin said, as they both started laughing.

After that, they kissed once again, then JC left in order to get ready for the show, and Justin started playing his videogame again, smiling at the thought that he had just been healed by the best medicine in the world…love.


End file.
